Club Sandman
by NialeliKropf
Summary: Naruto just wanted to have a night of fun at Club Sandman he never expected to find the breathtakingly sexy club owner watching him from afar with those teal green eyes...As a Vampire Lord for 104 years and now a club owner Gaara has been bored how will this change when a blonde male enters the club GxN, ZXH, KXS Semes are Gaara, Zabuza, Kakashi. Ukes are Naruto, Haku, Sasuke
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Club Sandman

Chapter 1. Greetings

Authors note: Hey I am trying another pairing I will go back and forth between this pairing's thoughts in this story as well. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto wish I did own Gaara though...

Warnings: contains a very posessive vampire lord and puzzled human.

Naruto's POV:

Damn I really needed this night out working with Sasuke-teme is so taxing some times. Although I love working with him at the tattoo shop he gets so damned bossy with his "Naruto do this, do that, clean that up." Christ some times a person just needs to let things sit for a minute it won't kill anybody.

So in order to wind down I decided to go to Club Sandman and see what all I the rage was about this club has been open no more than two weeks and it was already packed with people from all over town. I didn't Sasuke about it because I really needed to get away from him for now.

Upon seeing the Club Sandman I could see why there were so many people wanting to get in, it was simply put my kind of place to be on a Friday or Saturday Night The place was painted in red and black paint with spattering of red paint to make it look like blood running down the outside walls I wondered idly what the inside was like.

The music was something I could dance to which I enjoyed doing very much. Closer by Nine Inch Nails was playing I couldn't to get in there move my body. When it was my turn to get in the bodyguard and said "I need to see your ID man."

I went into my wallet grabbed it out handed it to him he looked it over checking to see if it was fake I presumed he seemed satisfied to see it wasn't and nodded his comfirmation and walked in. It was just as fucking awesome on the inside as the outside of image but yet different there was more than red paint splattering the walls and it was glowing in the dark, the dance floor was packed with so many lively bodies grinding to the music it was quite the sight really.

I looked around and stop on a certain booth in the corner of the club only to see teal green eyes staring right at me from the dark. Upon further inspection it was a male probably a bit older than my 22 year old self he had messy spikey crimson red hair I wonder if it was really his real hair color his skin was very pale and looked like his eyes had eyeliner around them he was wearing black a silk button down shirt and black jeans and designer shoes.

He seem to be drinking red wine. I looked away and made my way towards the bar and order "Can I get a beer please?" The bartender smiled studying and then asked "No certain brand your after?" I laughed at this and said "Honestly I really don't care beer is beer for me but thanks for asking."

He nodded with a smirk on his face and handed me a Heineken happy with what I had I sat down for a minute. "Not going to dance first?" This really seemed to intruige the bartender "I really just needed a place to sit and relax you know unwind." The bartender seem to contemplate this and said "Yes I do."

"What exactly has you so stressed _Saiai_?" Hearing the deep voice of someone else made me turn to see whom it belonged my inspection came into contact with those teal green eyes again they held such interest in regard to me it was unnerving really "Work has got stressed is all."

That reply seemed to make him question me more "Ah work I see so whats at work that is causing your problems?" I didn't mind his question usually I did but supplied him with an answer "My boss has a breakdown over little messes at the shop and I needed a break from said breakdowns." This made him chuckle " A shop really what do you do?"

I didn't even notice when he had decided to take a seat so close to me I replied to his answer simply "I'm co-owner to Crimson Ink." I watched him for a moment before just staring at my beer. "Whats your name?" I was hoping to drink alone and then dance then go home, but this guy was just question after question.

"Naruto Uzamaki." He smiled at me it was a sexy smile I had to admit. I decided it was my turn to ask the questions. "So may I ask who my intterogator is at this moment." His eyes sparkled with amusement at my playful tone "The names Gaara welcome to Club Sandman Naruto." He sounded like he really meant that I was really welcome to be here "It's nice to meet you Gaara." He never took his eyes away from me I wonder what was so facinating about me to him

"Do you like it here Naruto?" When he asked this he seemed to really want my honest opinion so that is what I gave him. "Honestly yeah it's nice it's relaxing to me I feel I can just be myself here without any consequences later." My answer pleased him I could tell and that made me happy.

"Need another beer?" The bartender was back I nodded and he grabbed one out for me I took it with thanks. When I looked over Gaara was still right next me still studying me. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" I asked gently his eyes widened and met my question with one of his own. "Naruto have you ever truly even glanced in a mirror ever?"

I was flustered and said "I guess I never see what you are seeing right now." He smirked and said some thing under his breath like "If only you knew..." "Hey I never asked you what you did for a living." It was a statement as much as I question he seemed to understand that "I own this club." I was shocked not only was I talking the sexiest man ever he was rich and that made me wonder more about how I ever got him to come even remotely close to me without even trying. He left me speechless with this "If you'll excuse me _Saiai_ I've been asked into my office by one of my bouncers." I nodded and just went to the dance floor.

another author's note: Saiai means beloved in Japanese. Please review anyone thats a member please private message me tell me what you think negative or posotive feedback welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 Delicious Scent

Club Sandman

Chapter 2. Delicious Scent

Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back with more. Oh! and Marie thank you so much for reviewing my work!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or else Gaara would never be able to leave my room.

Warning: Vampire lord lusting after blonde human male.

Gaara's POV

104 years of being a vampire lord and you'd think within that time frame that things would get interesting but sadly this was not the case for me life seemed to go by so quickly and yet agonizly slow at the same for someone that never aged.

"Hey Master Gaara what can I get ya?" I desperately wanted out of Club Sandman tonight but alas I had obligatory meeting with Pain another coven leader. I sighed "Type A. Please Kakashi?" His silver brow raised at this.

"Hmm you only drink that when another coven leader is coming to meet with you." This was not a question Kakashi knew me so well some times it was unnerving.

I simply nodded to Confirm that he was indeed correct with that statement. "Yes, it would seem that my cousin Sasori is giving his soulmate Pain some trouble and decided to come discuss the problem with me."

I rolled my eyes as explained this and that had Kakashi laughing. It was really such a trivial matter I knew eventually my cousin Sasori would get what he wanted because Pain loved his souldmate fiercely.

"Master why don't you go enjoy yourself before Master Pain gets here Zabuza or I will let you know when he arrives. I said nothing as I walked away just got up walked to a table in one darker corners of the club and sat down.

There was however one good thing about this club when you wanted to be left alone people didn't question it and left you to do so. There also was the flow of cash we all collected at the night after people had come to blow off some steam.

For some reason some thing in my brain told me to look to the doubled door entrace of the club. When I did I was not dissappointed with what I was seeing.

A small lean blonde human male with lovely blue eyes and tan skin and both arms covered in tattoos. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans making them look almost as if an artist had painted them on him.

They hugged his cute little ass quite nicely too I might add. A very tight black see through wife-beater clung to his lean smooth muscled torso and upon further inspection I could see that his naval was pierced oddly enough I found this to be incredibly sexy.

He countinued making his way through the dancing bodies and looking he seemed to like what he saw and for some reason this pleased me greatly, which was quite strange usually I didn't give a fuck if people liked the designs I had chosen for the club or not.

Suddenly those deep blue eyes were staring right back into my own teal green ones. Ah now this human male was quite gorgeous I could tell his eyes were appraising my entire body now there was a spark of interest in his eyes but they dulled almost as soon it started and he just walked towards the bar. His voice was just like his features quite lovely. "Can I get a beer please?"

Kakashi seemed pleased with this simple order usually people wanted fancy drinks when they ordered. "No certain brand your after?" Kakashi seemed very puzzled with simplicity of it all with the human. When the human male laughed it was melodic.

"Honestly I really don't care beer is beer for me but thanks for asking." The human had manners more qualities to add to my mental list... Kakashi liked the human male and handed over a Heineken. Some thing caused Kakashi to pause before going to the next customer and asked.

"Not going to dance first?" "I really just needed a place to sit and relax you know unwind." Kakashi looked to be contemplating the human's reply and smiled "Yes, I do."

I was sliding out of my seat using my unatrual speed to get the human it wasn't like anyone could see what I was doing the club was too damned dark to be able to do so unless you were a vampire yourself as soon a small breez came in through when the club doors opened causing this blonde human's delicous scent to waft into my face making me freeze.

Kakashi seemed alarmed upon seeing my reaction he hid it quite well to which I was greatful for I held up a hand signaling that everything was alright. Everything was wonderful for I had found my true soulmate in this blonde human male.

I couldn't keep my curousity at bay any longer. "What exactly has you so stressed _Saiai_?" I felt bad for startling him, but I wasn't happy about my mate being upset and I wanted to fix it somehow. He seemed reluctant to answer it was alright though I would wait however long I needed to so for his answer.

finally he relented "Work has got me stressed is all." Now this was a reasonable answer I needed to know if some one had hurt him in any way though. "Ah work I see so whats at work that is causing your problems?" He just rolled his eyes in thought before answering. "My boss has a breakdown over little messes at the shop and I needed a break from said breakdowns."

This was amusing I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. At the mention of a shop I wondered if he was a mechanic or a store worker and so I questioned. " A shop really what do you do?" I moved slowly toward the closest barstool next to my mate and sat down he seemed to notice only after a few minutes. "I'm co-owner to Crimson Ink." His answer was as simple as it was also very impressive so my mate was an artist.

This caused little fantasies of being his blank naked canvas while we were in bed together. My mate seemed very shy though he watched me for only a moment before settling his eyes onto his beer Gods how I missed those blue eyes on me already. In order to try to get them back in my line of vision again I asked.

"Whats your name?" He glanced my before returning his eyes to his beer when he answered. "Naruto Uzamaki." It eched into my brain like writing in stone it would be there forever. I smiled at the thought of forever with Naruto.

He smiled back and there was a spark in those blue eyes. "So may I ask who my intterogator is at this moment." He was truly amusing with this question. "The names Gaara welcome to Club Sandman Naruto." I meant he was welcome to be here in the literal sense of the word too I wanted him here always with me. "It's nice to meet you Gaara."

People rarely ever meant those words when saying them to me I couldn't seperate my eyes from my mate. He licked his bottom lip seeming nervous now and uncormfortable for some reason I couldn't quite firgure and the scent of confusion coming off of him in waves.

So I decided to try and take his mind off whatever was bothering my mate. "Do you like it here Naruto?" He seemed to notice that I wanted nothing but all his honesty he seemed to think about his answer carefully before replying.

"Honestly, yeah it's nice it's relaxing to me I feel I can just be myself here without any consequences later." I was very happy that my mate was so pleased with my club. _"Kakashi please get my mate another drink?"_ This made Kakashi's eyes widen and he simply nodded that he had heard the me through telepathy a perk of being an older vampire.

"Need another beer?" He asked making it seem as if he was being the attentive bartender my mate nodded and thanked him after recieving the beer. Naruto looked over at me with more confusion eyes. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" I was very shocked to finally realize that my mate had no clue just how gorgeous he was I felt my own eyes widen at his question.

I needed to know what caused the issues within my mate. "Naruto have you ever truly even glanced in a mirror ever?" His brows drew together as he thought for a moment. "I guess I never see what you are seeing right now."

I smirked at this he had wanting worship every part of his body and he was very oblivious to what I wasn't. "If only you knew..." He seemed to not like to be the center of attention and changed the subject. "Hey I never asked you what you did for a living."

This was a question hidden as a statement. "I own this club." My answer threw him for a loop I could tell he was quite speechless. At that moment my phone vibrated I hated my cell for innteruppting my time with Naruto.

"If you'll excuse me _Saiai_ I've been asked into my office by one of my bouncers."I told a little white lie I couldn't very well tell him just yet about vampire's existense in this world. He just nodded and made his way to the dance floor I missed him already.

I made my way to my office and saw Pain sitting in the chair infront of my desk a smirk on his pierced lips. "Why the smile Gaara find someone with some delicious blood?" His sarcasm couldn't ruin my mood for anything in the world right now.

"There is an even better reason for this smile my friend." "Oh?" He was asking for the details "I have found my true soulmate." He went slack jawed at this answer. "By the Gods Gaara I'm happy for you. You deserve some happiness who is this mate of yours anyone inside your coven?"

I sat down poured myself some Vodak and shook my head. "No, he is human but beautiful enough to make any vampire jealous." Pain seemed to consider this he had no qualms with the human race after all when he found out my cousin was his mate Sasori had still been human at the time.

"I hope he is accepting of our kind." I thought about Naruto for a moment and smiled "I hope so as well that is the only thing that has me worried right now... well besides the fact that he may not be attracted to me."

Pain's eyebrows lifted "You mean he wasn't begging you like all the others to take him home and fuck him." When I shook my head this shocked him. "My mate is very shy and doesn't see how gorgeous he is." Pain cocked his head to one side and asked "May I have a look at him."

I nodded walked toward the balcony pointing Naruto out. "He's the blonde with the blue eyes wearing the all black." Upon seeing my mate I was amazed at his grace for dancing almost as if he were a water demon trying to entice and lure unsuspecting victims with his beauty.

Pain whistled "Well old friend I see you are going to have to fight off other men and women for your mate's attention he is quite lovely. Are you sure he hasn't a clue of the attraction he draws towards himself?"

I pursed my lips. "Sadly I must say that my mate has no self-esteem what so ever." Pain looked very suprised at this and shook his head in confusion. "Well at least he is not going to be shallow in any way." I agreed with that but I wanted Naruto to know just how sexy he was. "So how is Sasori?" Pain pursed his lips now before answering

"He wants children." I wasn't suprised by this in the least I had always known Sasori would want them eventually. "And...?" "Gaara do I seem like I'm ready to be a father yet to you."

Pain's question didn't even make me hesitate for a second before saying "Pain I have known you 85 years I know that you will make a wonderful father as well as you make a wonderful mate. Besides Sasori will get his way eventually, you love him too much not to give into him."

Pain smiled a loving look coming into his eyes as he thought of my cousin. I wonder if it would be like that between Naruto and I? "Yes, Sasori has always had my heart and soul and I would give him anything. But I do not wish to disappiont him when and if we have a child together."

"You won't trust when your mate has your child your instincs will kick in right away, anything that would harm either one of them would be one sorry son of a bitch if you ever got within a ten feet radius of them." "Thank you for the talk Gaara I must discuss this further with my mate." I sighed and nodded. "You should seek out your mate as well Gaara." I smiled wickedly "Oh I planned to trust me."

Author's 2nd Note: Everyone please review I hope you enjoyed Gaara's POV! If you would like to give suggestions for the name of the next chapter please feel free. Oh and water demons lure their victims by singing like a siren or sensual dance. lol


	3. Chapter 3 Saiai

Club Sandman

Chapter 3. _Saiai_

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I needed to take a break from writing because I just got a kitten she is very naughty! but cute as all hell! (Clears throat) anyways so in this chapter we will be seeing Naruto's and Gaara's POVS I hope you enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I tried to obtain it but no Naruto does not belong to nor do the characters...(sighs) Geez tear out my heart some more...

Warnings: Naruto having issues once again and Gaara being his smexy self.

Naruto's POV

Although I loved to dance everyone started staring at me and I was getting self-conscious so I walked over to the bar and decided to sit down.

"Getting bored with dancing?" I looked up to see the silver hair bartender looking at me with curiousity. "Yeah sorta." I couldn't very well tell him of my issues with my looks.

"Hn..." I laughed at this reply "You sound like my best friend." This made him laugh as well. "He sounds like a wonderful person."

I nodded I loved Sasuke-teme like a brother he was wonderful even when he mono-syllable replies like this silver hair bartender here.

"I should bring the Teme here tomorrow he needs to relax for one fucking night. Maybe even meet someone special for once." I thought aloud.

"Why do you call your friend Teme?" This question brought a smirk to my lips. "It's a nickname he has one for me as well. I'm known as Dobe at work."

A silver brow raised at these answers he just shook his head "So what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" He waved it off telling me that it was okay that I asked.

"Kakashi Hatake, and you?" "Naruto Uzamaki." I held out my hand he took and shook it. "Nice to meet you Naruto. By the way may I ask what my boss Gaara wanted?"

"Um well he was nice and just I think wanted to talk. You know when I first saw him when I walked in here he seemed bored out of his mind."

"Hm well Gaara has never smirked that much let alone laugh really." I wasn't suprised to hear this Gaara seemed like he hadn't been excited about anything for quite awhile.

"I'm glad he got some laughs and smiles tonight then." I meant that too. Kakashi seemed to know this and he seemed very pleased with my statement.

"Hey um do you know what _saiai_ means?" He tilted his head and study me for a moment. "Naruto who said that to you?"

His tone made me worry but I told him anyway "Gaara did I don't have a clue what it means thoug." His eyes widened, but he relaxed rapidly.

"Well naruto it's nothing bad, but I'm sorry I don't know the actual meaning of that word." I felt like he was lying about the last part but I didn't say anything.

"Oh ok..." He glanced at me for a moment. "Naruto I do hope that you will come visit more often Gaara seems to enjoy your company quite alot."

I thought about that for a moment would Gaara be happy to see me again tomorrow if stopped by with my friends too... I guess I would have to see for myself.

Gaara's POV

I watched as Naruto seemed to loose his confidence on the dance floor how foolish he had nothing to worry about in all reality I would have to fight all the other men and women trying to get to him.

When I heard my ringtone I wanted to ignore it but alas being a club owner was not an easy job especially when you were a coven leader on top of all that.

The text message that was from my most trusted bouncer Zabuza Momochi. "Hey boss Kakashi is saying you found your Dono yō ni anata ga sōrumeito arimasen is he fucking with me again?"

I laughed and replied. "As strange as it is Kakashi is being completely honest with you my soulmate has shown up out of the blue tonight."

My phone pinged right not even two minutes later. "Congratz Master Gaara, I have a feeling there is more to this story though."

How well Kakashi and Zabuza knew me..."Yes you are correct...my mate is a human and male at that."

"Holy shit! So is he good looking and how personality wise?"

"His personality is something I will need to study more closely but so far he is kind of shy, very funny, and kind hearted. He is fucking gorgeous to boot."

Upon replying this I added one more thing. "But sadly Naruto does not see all these things and is very self-consious."

"Well master Gaara you will just have to show your human just how sexy he is."

"Agreed...now then Zabuza please get back to work."

"On it boss."

I decided it was time to see Naruto one last time before he went home for the night.

I used the steps instead of the elevator I loathed small spaces with a passion it was like a cage in one of those things.

As I stepped out towards the dance floor I saw Naruto talking with Kakashi about something that pleased the silver haired vampire as my second in command I trusted him not to be interested in my mate in a romantic way.

I approached them at vampire speed once again leaned in right next my mates ear. "May I ask what has you smiling?" I felt him tremble a bit and that made me a very pleased vampire.

"Um we were just discussing my boss and best freind." Naruto seemed to be leaving out some things. I just smiled soon there would no secrets between us.

"Well why not bring him here tomorrow?" His eyes lit up at this question but with caution as well, I wonder why?

"The Teme could use some down time." He looked to be in deep thought. "Maybe Haku would like to come along as well..."

I could tell that both of these men that he spoke of he spoke of with deep care. I wanted to see if they were worth this man's affection.

I obviously didn't realize I was staring at him again, he started looking around avoiding my gaze I hated it when he did that those blue eyes should only ever be on me.

" _Saiai_ why do you look away from so often am I that bad on the eyes?" I truly wanted to know if my mate didn't find me appealing.

He looked shocked all to hell "Look your one of the most attractive guys I have ever meant, I'm just not used to people who look like you giving me all this attention."

It was my turn to be shocked how in the fuck did people not see the beautiful creature before me. Then I thought about people were scared to be rejected by this angel.

"How can I stop looking at you? You could make any god or godess quite jelous." He flushed now and I couldn't keep my hands to myself.

As my fingers brushed the mess of blonde hair he seemed to lean into the touch, it seemed he loved the possitive physical contact... well good because I loved touching him.

"Mmm.." His groaning had me getting very excited I had to control myself not to grab him fuck him right here on this very floor. My mate deserved a bed first then we would talk about exploring other areas.

I took my hand away trying to catch my breath "Did I do something wrong?" Naruto sounded worried I felt terrible for causing that reaction.

"No Naruto I love touching you too much actually and it's very inappropiate what I wish to be doing to you right at this very second."

His eyes dilated with understanding and his breath started to become faster. He licked his lips, I was terribly jelous of his tounge right at this moment.

I decided to take action I grabbed him by the wrist before he could protest I covered his mouth with my own, when our lips met it was like I had known him forever.

"Gaara..." I loved my name on his lips and couldn't stop the moan coming from my own. He started to relax after a moment and suddenly those lovely slender fingers were in my hair.

"Your lips are very lovely." This statement caused him to shiver. I brought him closer and closer until he was straddling my lap I discovered I loved him there.

I began licking the seam of his lips a silent plea, he understood after a few seconds and opened his mouth I slipped my tounge inside searching for his.

When I found it he was moaning again I couldn't stop my own body from trembling. My own hands were placed firmly on his hips I wanted him to stay put.

Our bodies and tounges seemed to move in synchronization with eachother like we were old lovers. I had to stop before I took things way further.

When our mouths seperated we were both panting trying to catch some air. "I love your kisses, Gaara." My mates declaration warmed my heart like fire to gasoline.

I nuzzled his neck breathing his delicious scent. "I love your kisses too _Saiai."_

He was very flushed now and his blue eyes were glossy. "What does _Saiai_ mean?"

"Perhaps one day I will tell you." He only nodded at my reply. I just wanted to hold him forever.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Friends

Club Sandman

Chapter 4. Meeting Freinds

A/N: Hello everyone so today we are changing this up a bit we are going to give Naruto and Gaara a break and give Sasuke and Kakashi a chance to meet. I hope you enjoy and review those reviews encourage more chapters. Also I would like to apologize for the delay I am back in school and it is hard to deal with homework and write chapters.

Disclaimer: Its not fair that I have to say this everytime but here it goes, I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters. (Trying not to cry T_T)

Sasuke's POV

I was so going to kill Naruto for calling me before my alarm went off. "Hn..?"

"Oops sorry teme didn't mean to wake you, but I am calling to tell you that you, Haku, and I are going to Club Sandman tonight so dress in your usual emo garb."

There was no stopping the angry twitch I got from this phone call. "Dobe if this is all you called for and you aren't dying, when I see you at work you will be wishing you were."

Hanging up I lied back down and tried to think of how many ways I could kill the idiot when I saw him at the shop.

Woken up with the alarm blaring at me, It took everything in me not to break the damn thing. I was just so fucking tired being a co-owner of Crimson Ink was a hard job.

Don't get me wrong Naruto and Haku pulled their wieght and then some, but some days were like hitting my head against a brick wall.

Naruto thought I needed to get laid and he wasn't completely wrong. I just didn't trust anybody after what happened to me.

I needed someone that would really take care of me and I wasn't looking for a one night-stand I could get those anywhere.

They just weren't a real realationship. Would I ever have that? I could only hope. Instead of dwelling it was time I got up.

As I entered the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw myself looking back at me a man that didn't love himself at all. I could hear voices in my head telling me how ugly and worthless I was. I just haven't been the same since that fucked up night.

Sighing with frustration and disgust at my own reflection, I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom trying to put my issues aside for the day.

One hour later I pulled up to Crimson Ink, upon walking in the first person I saw was Haku. Someone whom Naruto and I both could count on to keep our appointments with clients in order.

I remember the first time we met Haku we actually thought he was a girl, it was easy thing to mistake with the way he carried himself with grace, had delicate features, and he also has prettier hair than any girl I'd ever talked with... that beliefe only lasted until the day we went skinny dipping in the lake by my house and trust me there was no doubting him being a guy after that.

Naruto as I remember just laughed it off, I however almost had a heart attack. Even Haku laughed when we told him what we were so shocked about. Apperently he gets that all the time.

After that, much to Haku's annoyance we nicknamed him princess. He really wants to murder us when we call him that around the shop. He is pretty fucking scary when he's angry.

Haku is a saint in this shop, he himself is a great artist, but he enjoys to work with peircings more than tattoos. We made him the third co-owner to Crimson Ink when we started this shop.

"Yo Sasuke." He smirked he could tell Naruto had pissed me off already this morning. I gave my usual nod of aknoweldgement.

"Hey, hows my schedule look today?" He smiled at my question. "As if you have to ask Uchia you know your booked for the whole day." I in turn smirked at this Naruto, Haku, and I were always busy with tattoos or peircings.

Crimson Ink is the most popular tattoo shop in Konoha City. We worked hard to get where we all are today, and I can say without any doubt in my mind that we deserve it.

All three of us have a past we only talk about to eachother. I only trust the dobe and princess. I don't think I will ever find a man whom I can trust with everything including my heart and body.

I sighed as my first client stepped through the door.

Gaara's POV

Tonight is becoming one of the hardest, this was the second time in one-hundred-and four years as a vampire that I wished I could get drunk, I missed my little blonde mate. The first I ever wished to be able to be drunk was when Sasori and Pain were fighting just before thier mating.

Sasori was having a fucking fit that day and gods did I want to kill him. Pain of course ran around like a chicken without a head to please his then human mate. I wonder if it will be like that for me when Naruto and I get together.

"Sulking are we and here I thought you'd be thrilled to see me?" Suprised to hear my bestfriend's voice, I looked over my shoulder to see the jade eyed, pink haired female vampire.

"Hello Sakura, how is Orochimaru treating you?" Sakura is the mate of the second strongest coven leader in what was once Konahona Village when she was a human. She is the most beautiful woman around.

"You know Orochimaru and the children are always after my attention. My dear mate would like to have another child." She smiled proudly.

Ahhh yes Orochimaru always trying to have sex with Sakura whenever or where ever the moment was opportunustic. We are always afraid they might over populate. Then again I remember the first time they met... It was like a force of magic.

Orochimaru had seen her shopping at the markets in the small town and knew instantly that she was his mate. I still remember the way he had tried to command her to tell him her name and all that did was piss her the hell off.

He still fears her anger to this very day, but in some ways adores it as well. Thier love and trust in each other is a story unlike any other.

I was turned by her mate five years before Orochimaru had even layed his eyes upon her. I met Sakura whilst traveling with alongside him.

She never feared me even when I lashed out and screamed at her in anger. She would just smile at me with kindness, then tell me when and if I wanted to come talk about whatever it was that was distiburing me, she would be waiting.

Whenever others would speak about or to me in a nasty manner she was ready to defend me with everything that she was, after awhile Sakura had become my little sister.

One-hundred-one years later we were still very close. "Mate, what happened to us coming up here _**together,**_ to see Gaara?" Orochimaru was already hugging her to him, he hated being separated from her. Even if it was for only a few minutes.

Chuckling at the way Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes, she adjusted her little red dress and sat down. "Sorry love, but I've missed him." He sighed and nodded his head in acceptance.

"I have some news you two might be interested in.." Both thier faces lit up in wonder now, so I continued on. "Last night my mate walked into my club."

Sakura squeeled in delight, Orochimaru of course smirked devilishly. "So from which coven is this mate of yours from?" My brows rose why did everyone think my mate was a vampire?

"My mate is human and male, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, lovely pink lips, slim body that was meant to be explored slowly and in detail. He is fucking gorgeous, his personality still needs to be studied. Though I wouldn't doubt Naruto being both beautiful inside and out. The sad part is that he doesn't see the beautiful man that I do when I look at him. "

Sakura looked delighted, Orochimaru was the first to break his silence. "Congratulations Gaara we are both elated for you, will he be here tonight?" I nodded and he conitued, "Good because I know Sakura and I want to meet this mate of yours. One more thing Gaara it sounds as if your mate perhaps has been mistreated, some times people who have a bad past don't look at themselves and see the beauty they hold."

The thought Naruto being treated poorly made me see red and I couldn't control the growl that ripped from my chest. "Gaara don't worry you are going to show Naruto just how sexy and gorgeous he is with the love you give him. I will be there to help make him feel and believe he is beautiful. He has to be someone quite wonderful to have you so excited." Sakura always is ready to help.

"Thank you...I want my mate to be happy and yes his is very special." They both smiled at me seeming to understand that feeling. "When I first met Sakura and I knew she was the one. She had the same issues as your mate does now, the feeling of being unworthy to be loved." I looked to my sister for comfirmation she couldn't even look at me it was all I needed.

"Sakura you never told me you felt that way with Orochimaru...why didn't you feel like you could share that with me?" I was almost hurt in a way.

With tears in her eyes she looked at me. "Gaara when we met you had these feelings of wanting to die, I couldn't put my issues onto you. And yes I believed I was unlovable because my parents did not want me, before I met Orochimaru and you, my father was ready to sell me off to the highest bidder."

Orochimaru was struggling seeing her so upset. "Sakura it's a good thing you never told me, I would have killed them..." She smiled a bit at this and then spoke, "Gaara that is why I didn't, because you would have had their filthy blood on you and I couldn't put you through that. You are my brother and very precious to me."

Her words brought up many emotions that I sometimes felt irritated with. Only because I didn't really know if I deserved to feel them. Before I could say anything further we were interrupted by someone knocking on my office door, after I comfirmed entry Kakashi was infront of my desk he looked quite thrilled.

"Is everything alright out there Kakashi?" He nodded, "Master Gaara, Zabuza has just informed that your mate and his friends are in line to get into the club."

My mood instantly got better.

Zabuza's POV

Upon spotting master Gaara's mate I immediately texted Kakashi with the info. As I started to put away my cell I scented the most delicious fucking scent in all my seventy years as a vampire.

I was thankful to the fates that our coven leader had finally found his other half. The fates are a funny bunch sometimes you thought they were either smoking some good shit when they paired up a couple, because you thought they had made a major mistake or you completely agreed with them.

When the three human males approached me I sniffed around carefully and realized the scent was coming from the male on the right of the blonde. His ebony long hair, his skin pale, pink lips that I wanted to nip at with my fangs, a slim body to hold close, and when he looked at me with his astonishing beauty I knew right away he was mine. "Um, are you alright?" His voice had a melodic tone to it.

Clearing my throat I nodded. "Yes...yeah I am um ID's please?" Amazingly I was able to answer. His eyes were a deep brown color with some red tints to it.

After the three of them entered the club I grabbed my phone and dialed Shika's number. "What is it? I was sleeping." Shikamaru Nara was the laziest vampire ever! But he was a brilliant bastard too.

Sighing and hoping to catch my mate sooner rather than later, I decided not to curse him out. "Look man my true mate just walked into the club an-"

Shika's reply was quick, "Say no more go get your intended. I'll take care of letting people in and keeping some out." It felt like forever had passed before he came to take over.

"Thanks Shika I owe you one." He snorted before calling out as I walked past him, "JUST BUY ME A PACK OF SMOKES MAN." I nod my head.

Following the scent that was coming from my mate I finally find him seated in a rounded booth talking with Gaara's little blondie and some other raven haired man. Approaching thier table slowly I noticed, Gaara's mate seemed to tense up almost out of caution.

The other raven haired man with onyx eyes scowled at me, my mate however looked at me with curiosity. "Hello again." It was a simple greeting yes, but I couldn't just come out tell him that I wanted him right now right here on this table.

The other two men seemed to realize I was talking only to their friend with the big brown eyes. They smirked at eachother, before getting up without a word and heading toward the bar.

Hearing a glass cup hit the floor and break caused me to look over at a very stunned looking Kakashi. Wonder what the hell thats about? Eh I'll figure that shit out later.

Looking back at my mate I caugt him oggling me, it pleased me to no end. "Enjoying the view?" He smirked at my smart ass question to reply with his own. "I don't know yet." Chuckling I sat down.

"May I ask your name?" He smiled at this. "Haku Yuki, nice to meet you...?." His gentle tone made me smile. Most people were too afraid to make small talk with me even some of the vampires I've bedded.

"Zabuza Momochi." The smile he gave was like a punch to the gut it was so breathtaking. I now understood why master Gaara was drinking so heavily today. He had missed his other half.

"Are you alright? You seem to be spacing out." My staring must be freaking him out a bit now he's starting to hide himself behind that silky curtain of ebony hair. That and the fact that I paused for what must seem like a couple of minutes instead of just a few seconds.

"I'm okay, that smile of yours its just well lovely is all." His eyes widened in an almost comical way. "Umm...thanks." It seemed Gaara's little blondie wasn't the only one with issues.

"So what brought you here if you don't mind my asking?" I watch him take a sip of his Jack Daniels then lick his lips. I had to adjust myself under the table carefully I didnt want to scare him all to hell.

"My bestfreinds Naruto and Sasuke dragged me here tonight thinking I needed to unwind. Honestly it's nice here, but I miss my couch and Netflix right now. I love to dance, but I don't want someone to expect something afterwards tonight."

"Something tells me you don't want others asking you to dance either." A nod of his head and I set a plan in motion. "Well then scoot a little closer cutie." He looked a little panicked.

"Hey I promise to behave its just so other guys here will back off." That and I wanted my mate close damnit. He was beautiful and any man that couldn't see that was either blind or stupid. He was someone that vampires would love to drink and fuck.

He hestitated for a few more moments before coming closer and letting me wrap an arm around his waist. "You smell lovely." He giggled which shocked us both, the sound of it however shocking to me made my cock very hard.

"Thank you.." I could sense Haku was a very gentle, kind, loving, loyal and lovable person. I wanted my mate to know I wanted him even if I had to take this agonizingly slow. So stroked his arm gently and slowly.

When he shivered I could tell it was cautious, also that he was feeling pleasure from these little touches. Haku leaned into me all the way relaxing. If he could purr I believe he would be doing that very thing.

The urge to have him in my lap was over-whelming. He seemed content to just sit here quietly, listen to the music and drink. When our bodies touched I almost groaned in pleasure.

 **Haku's POV**

This was fucking sexy as all hell spikey black hair, eyes brown almost black, and a very handsome face. His build was strong, I could tell if we stood toe to toe he would tower over me.

Zabuza's touch was so addictive I needed to be careful and not get so attached, but this man was making it so hard the way he touched me like I was a precious gift. No one had ever touched me with such gentleness.

I wonder it would feel to be held by him as I slept? Would I even be able to sleep with him next to me? For some odd ass reason I felt like I would be tottally safe with Zabuza.

Every time someone even looked like they were about to disturb us at our table he glared and they walked in another direction, I loved it.

I sighed relaxing against him he seemed very pleased with my actions. The want for him to just fuck me right here was astonishing, but I would never scar my friends like that ever.

Speaking of my friends when I glanced at them Sasuke looked agitated. Naruto wasn't sitting with him any longer, so I scanned the club only to find the dobe doing his most erotic dance moves.

I laughed a little leave it to him to have like ten guys drooling and horny for the night and he never even notices this shit. "Zabuza do you want to get out of here and go somewhere more quiet?"

The man next to me froze I wondered for a moment if I'd said something wrong. Then he smiled at me, "Sounds let me text my boss real quick cutie."

I texted Sasuke he looked over at me and smirked. five minutes later Zabuza and were I exiting the club his arm still around my waist as we walked out.

 **Kakashi's POV**

The scent coming from the man next to Naruto startled me so I dropped the damn glass I was drying. Great now I looked like an idiot... In front of my true mate yet too thanks fate.

Turning around to face the man sitting across from me I was blown away by how stunningly gorgeous he was. Obsidian eyes, raven hair, red lips, fair skin, small slim body, and wickedly sexy voice.

"Congac please." I must stood there and stared like a fool, because I didn't even notice when master Gaara approached the bar until he spoke.

"Kakashi I do believe the man ordered a drink." He chuckled, clearing my the throat and apologizing I got him his drink. When I set it down he smirked and my pants got so much tighter.

"Naruto theres a few close friends of mine I'd like you to meet, would you please follow me?" Naruto looked puzzled at this, but just shrugged and let Gaara take the lead. Master Gaara must have scented my arousal.

"Wheres the boyfriend tonight?" I asked hoping to know whom I had to get rid of. His reply was a shock to me. "Theres no boyfriend to speak of." The shudder of pleasure that ran through me was intense at hearing these words.

"You're joking right?" There was no way this gorgeous man didn't have someone hounding after him constantly. He'll be lucky to leave my bed at all when I have him.

"Hn..." Well then I guess that means 'No Im not' or perhaps I should ask Naruto how to interperet his friend's form of speech. As frustrating as it was it was endearing in a way too.

Watching him further I noticed as soon as anyone approached him and asked to dance he glared at them, with a look that could freeze the sun. From the the looks of things someone had hurt my mate. I just needed to figure how deeply.

"May I ask your name?" He seemed reluctant to tell me, so I offered up mine first. "Tell you what I'll trade mine for yours. Kakashi Hatake." I held out my hand and when he took it to shake it he glared back at me intensely. "Sasuke Uchia." He growled out.

Uchia? The same that had survived the crazed rampage killing all those years ago. sixteen years ago I remember hearing about it on the news. That seven year old they spoke of was Sasuke whom had been beaten, sexually used, and left to die by his older brother. My mate would need help healing, I decided I was going to be the one to do so.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I knew as soon as I told this sex on legs man my name he would freeze up like that. Now all that awaited me was awkard silence, a silent dismissal, and then I would sit alone.

However Kakashi proved me wrong when he spoke. "I'm sorry for your loss." He sounded so very genuine, something I hadn't heard from anyone else besides princess and dobe.

It really caught me off gaurd how sincere he was being to me.. I think maybe it even scared me a little, because it felt wonderful and I really didn't want a false sense of security.

"Thank you." Was the only thing I could really say back to him. We sat in companionable silence for a few moments. It gave me a moment to look at this beautiful man.

Silver hair, black eyes not unlike my own, a scar on his right eye, but that didnt matter to me I had scars all over. His lips were so fucking distracting. He was taller than me of that I was sure and he was well built.

"I hope I meet your approval." He teased playfully, too embarrassed to be caught staring. I gave him my usual reply for things I didn't want to answer.

"Hn." When I looked up he was actually smiling at me which was weird people always hated it when I gave them that answer. He chuckled at my puzzled faced.

"I'll take that as a yes then." This made me scowl part of me was happy someone understood. Another was upset because now, he saw through the armor I had built up for so very long. I hated feeling scared over this shit.

"You don't have to ever be scared of me Sasuke, I could never hurt you in any way. I hope you and I can get to know one another and have you know that those words are true." It was like he could read my mind.

I know it was strange, but yes the moment I met Kakashi and spoke with him I knew I was safe. This feeling though very foriegn to me was not unwelcome.

I have craved this for years since that day I fell into that rabbit hole I call my own personalized hell. The question was am I too afraid to see what could come of it all? I would never know unless I tried so I sighed and finally let myself have some light in this darkness.

"I'd really like that.."

 **Naruto's POV**

Gaara seemed almost excited yet nervous as I followed him upstairs to a room that I could most likely assume to be his office. When he opened the inside were two people who were simply gorgeous. A pale woman with long pink hair I wondered for a moment if she dyed it or not. Her eyes were a shocking jade color.

She wore tight black jeans and a dark green sleevless shirt the brought out her eyes and black heels. Perfect hourglass shape. The man next to her was nothing to sneeze at either, he seemed almost paler than her with long black sappire blue hair tied back. His eyes were a yellow-gold color, he wore black button down shirt and black jeans. His shoes were even the same color. Tall and well built too.

Gorgeous was all that came to mind when looking at these two. It made me feel doubt, how could the beautiful godlike crismon haired man ever want anything to do with me? Yes he kissed me, held me, talked to me, and looked at me like he wanted me. The only question was for how long?

Surely one night would do for him maybe if I was lucky two. I decided to think on all of this later and bring my attention to Gaara's guests.

They both smiled at me and like always I became self-conscious, my eyes darted to the floor. "Um hello..." The pink haired woman startled me by hugging me.

"Hello cutie, you must be Naruto. Gaara has told us so much about you. Oh how rude of me I apologize allow me to introduce myself, I'm his sister Sakura." So Gaara has been talking about me eh? Wonder what he really thinks of me... hopefully its all good things.

"Sakura dear do try not to suffocate him, I'm her husband Orichimaru." He teased his wife, holding out his hand for me to shake. When I took it I expected the grip to hurt usually men did that just to be assholes, but Orichimaru was very gentle and polite.

"Now that we have the introductions out the way, thanks to Sakura... shall we have a drink? Naruto please have a seat anywhere." I sat in one by the balcony, glancing over I could Sasuke talking with the handsome bartender who I'd met previously. He was laughing something Sasuke rarely did ever.

It made me smile, he deserved all the happiness in the world. "Naruto you look delighted might I inquire as to why that is?" Sakura asked me with a giggle. Blushing and stammering my reply.

"S-Sasuke I can see him from here and he looks happy he rarely ever laughs...so when he does it's like a small miracle. I'm I got see it." She stared at for moment before smiling warmly at me.

"Your friends are important to you." She stated instead of asking. I nodded.

"They're family really." I wondered what made it so easy to talk with Sakura. She was just so soft spoken and her eyes were very kind.

"Understandable... That's how we are." There was something else he wasn't saying with the slight chuckled in his tone. Gaara handed me a beer.

" _Saiai,_ why don't you tell them about your tattoo shop." This was something I could do talk about my work it felt safe. After an hour of going into detail about all the different pieces of artwork I'd done, Orochimaru threw a curve ball at me.

"Is your family supportive of your career path?" A question I always asked myself.

"I grew up in foster care so I don't really know how to answer that question, I would like to believe that if my parents were in my life they would support me no matter my choices." Again awkward silence, Gaara quickly changed the subject. Hopefully I hadn't made them feel uncomfortable.

After an hour of talking about the club Sakura and Orochimaru called it a night. "Naruto it was a pleasure to meet and I have feeling we'll be seeing a lot more often." Sakura said giggling.

"Pleasure meeting the both of you as well." I said shyly.

 **Gaara's POV**

Dear gods I love Orochimaru and that pink haired devil I call a sister, but I couldn't wait for them to leave. The desperate need to touch Naruto was raging out of control.

He looked sinful in all black, remembering how his tight jeans hugged his ass tonight almost had me growling. "It was lovely meeting your friends tonight. Sakura and you seem very close."

Brought out of my musings with his melodic voice I looked up at him to see his beautiful blue eyes looking at me with uncertainty. Smiling at the blond I replied. "Yes, we've always been this way, even when we were younger." Truth and a lie at the same time, Sakura was still a young a human and I had just become a vampire.

The thought of being young made my mind wonder about my mate's experience with foster care, I needed to know what happened. Because when Naruto spoke those words a look of pain and hate came into his eyes we all saw it tonight. It was why I change the subject he was becoming uncomfortable.

"Why don't we go up to my apartment and watch some TV? If you are hungry I can make you something to eat." He looked unsure of how to answer this question.

"Gaara, before I answer you I have to need know what do you want from me? Night or just a handful of them? Because I can't give someone my all just for a fleeting affair. If it's just fucking then fine tell me right now and we can do that and I'll leave right after. Sharing a bed and no strings attatched dont go hand in hand with me." My mate was so fucking sexy when he was being serious.

"Naruto, I want so many more things than just to fuck you into my mattress, things that I dare say you would be frightened of. Tonight if you want you can stay over and just sleep in the same bed with me no sex is expected. Though it isn't an unwelcome option either." He blushed, I chuckled he was too damn adorable.

"No sex tonight, but I would love to come up and stay with you for the night." How can this man have any doubts about being sexy is beyond me, however foster care must play a big role in his self-esteem issues.

Unlocking the door to my apartment was making excited, because I had never brought anyone up here, Either fucking them in the bathroom or behind the club that was my style.

My mate was a different story I wanted to share everything with him and over time I would. We had forever. As soon we were through the door Naruto did something shocking he started kissing me.

I kicked the door close pushing him against it, lifting his legs wrapping them around my waist and grinded my cock against his crotch. Our tounges battled it out for a few minutes before I won, earning one sexy as hell moan from my blonde mate. Then he did something completely wanton grabbing my hair tugging it a bit and nipped my bottom lip. The friction of grinding against him made me so fucking ready to come it was dizzying.

"You're in so much trouble." I teased with a growl. He smirked the little minx, His eyes took on such a wicked gleam it made my cock throb.

"Gaara let me down please?" He whishpered against my lips and I groaned and almost pouted. Setting him down and turning to go take care of my downstairs problem I was stopped by Naruto's arms encircling my waist and him kissing my neck. Making shiver.

"Sit down on the couch babe." It so fucking hot when he got bossy, I practicaly ran to my couch. Naruto was not far behind me as I sat down.

"What are-" He hushed me and got on his knees. Oh the delighted feeling I got from this sight was like no other. He unzipped my jeans quickly pulling them down. My dick spang forth only too happy to finally meet the blonde.

"He's happy to make an appearance." I chuckled my humor however was short lived as his lips started tracing up and down and his tounge going into my slit. His tounge tracing my length up and down he alternated between these movements.

To say I was a panting groaning mess would be an understatement. Naruto did this five times before having mercy on me and taking every inch of me until I hit the back of throat. He started swallowing, massaging my cock.

I couldn't help it any longer, I grabbed a fistfull of hair and started thrusting wildly into the warm, wet, heaven he called his mouth. He hummed creating vibration and he had his up shirt running his fingertips along my ribcage I don't know how or why but fuck if it didn't feel so damn good!

"FUCK NARUTO!" I could feel my fangs wanting to drop they were aching to sink into his neck, the pleasure he was giving me was paradise. Thank the gods this beautiful creature was mine. His blue were staring into my teal green ones. His mouth around my cock was an image I will treasure for enternity.

After two more thrusts I came harder than I ever have in all my life. He swallowed my semen down with ease and for few seconds, I was jelous and wanted to kill the fucker he had perfected that on. His mouth came off of me with a loud pop.

Seeing that I was boneless from the orgasm he'd given me, he fixed my pants climbed onto my lap and kissed my lips gently. "You taste really good Gaara." He teased.

"Glad to be of service." I said nuzzling his neck. his arms wrapped around my neck and we sat there silently for what seemed like hours.

"Naruto perhaps we should move to the bed...Naruto?" When I listened for a moment I could tell by his breathing he had fallen asleep. I picked him up and carried him into my room.

Pulling back the covers I lied him down, undressed him down to his boxers and I put on a pair myself. We would try the whole naked in bed together thing later. Climbing in behind him I immediately reached out and took hold of him.

Falling into a deep sleep quickly.


	5. A Special Author's Note:

**A special author's note:**

 **Whoever the fuck the guest was that told me to go kill myself and used the derogatory slur *fag*, you do not have to read my fanfics if they bother you so damn much! I do not require your input. Also for you to tell someone to go hurt themselves in anyway shape or form is cruel and you should be ashamed of yourself. I don't think you understand the severity of your words, maybe it's time you start thinking before you type or open your mouth. Just a suggestion kinda like yours. Have a good day!**

 **~Sincerely Miss NialeliKropf~**


End file.
